kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Nana's BtS
Odd Disconnect? I don't consider Kim not knowing about her grandmother's adventures as an "odd disconnect". Nor do I think that applies to the other example. *Kim apparently doesn't live anywhere near Go City, so no reason she should know about Team Go, especially if they were largely before her time and split up after Shego left. And where would she even have the chance to hear about them? When people in Middleton need a hero, they call her. *Obviously nobody in the Possible family talked about Nana's past, or Kim would have thought she was cool from the start. Nana might have even purposely hidden her past, or at least declined to talk about it. It would clash with her current lifestyle, and be much harder to convince Kim to slow down when she could just say, "But you saved the world, too." - Dap00 11:58, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it is a continuity error. At least the one with Team Go definitely is. The one with Nana could possibly be explained away by the fact that her past is classified and Drakken hacked into classified documents. :In Kim's universe she is regularly shown to be featured in new media on a nation wide scale for her heroic efforts. There is zero reason to believe that the efforts of Team Go are any different. And they are still active as even within the context of Kim's life they have had run-ins with various of their villains. It is really hard to believe that nowhere on any news source nobody ever thought to mention that Go City was threatened once again by Villain XXX, only to be foiled yet again by Team Go. :Nana's past would have to have been an actual secret for Kim to not have ran across something at some point. Even a cursory search on her grandmother for those ubiquitous school assignments on your ancestors would have revealed it to Kim otherwise. :The fact is that these are real continuity errors that don't stand up to even brief scrutiny. It is an artifact of the way that the show was created and the creator's publicly stated disregard for continuity. Other major instances of this are Ron's never meeting Nana before "Golden Years" despite the fact that she lived in Middleton prior to the move and even babysat Jim and Tim during "Downhill" and Ron's never having met Larry before "Monkey Fist Strikes". :Mknopp (talk) 19:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Weak sauce, but Kim does not seem to do Pop Culture aside from Agony County, and I'm betting that was mainly on the strength of the "mind switch" story arc and buzz among the squad. Which makes sense in light of her hectic schedule, and that even Current Events are a low priority unless a school assignment. :::FWIW, my issues with Ron and Larry is not that they did not meet before *MFS*, Kim would have been angling to not cross paths with him so neither would Ron have, but that Ron seemd never to have *heard* of him. A simple "Oh yeah, your loser cousin… why's that again?" would have fed right into Kim's all-night rant without the feel of never-heard-of. :::Love Robin (talk) 19:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :I find it interesting that you equate people saving lives with Pop Culture. You have to remember that this isn't our world, no matter how much people want to make it such. This is a world where heroes and world conquering villains are not only real, but decently prevalent and active. Thus, an issue like Team Go stops Aviarius from taking control of Go City wouldn't be Pop Culture, it would be page one news. Just as news of Kim's exploits are featured in not only Pop Culture magazines like Humans, but even in real news sources like the ones that Mr. Dr. Possible reads. :Or put another way, how many of you heard about Captain Sully when he landed his plane in the Hudson River, thus saving numerous lives? How much of that was in Pop Culture sources? How many of you live near the Hudson River? Now, imagine that Captain Sully were a hero and did something like this a few times a year. Sure, it might lose a little impact, but it would still be featured in real news sources and talked about. :To contend that someone like Kim wouldn't know about this isn't very realistic. Also, if you are going to state that she wouldn't know because of her busy schedule then why does she know about more esoteric figures like Monty? Kim is regularly shown to be fairly well versed on current news, and not just because of school assignments. :Re:Larry yeah, my problem isn't so much that they haven't met, but that Ron seemed to know nothing about him. Thus, continuity error when factored against them stating to have been best friends since Pre-K. :At least that is my take. :Mknopp (talk) 20:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I have to wonder how much Kim knew of Fiske prior to his contacting her on the website, or without Wade's little infodumps about him. Certainly not as much as Larry knew, which implies to me *he* watched such cable shows while Kim did not. :::I don't think Kim watches a lot ot TV, pop culture OR news. I know I don't bother with the news. I heard of the Boston Marathon Bombs through my kids, and I've yet to actually bother with any actual sources beyond word of mouth. But as I led with, weak sauce. :::Love Robin (talk) 22:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC)